video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Altaïr II
The Altaïr II is a ship owned by the Assassin Brotherhood. It is manned by Gavin Banks and his crew, and acts as a mobile headquarters for the Brotherhood. History Origin Both Gavin and Susan Drayton, the ship's captain, had worked together to steal the Altaïr II, ''though they possessed different intentions at first - Susan's motivation was to combat Japanese whalers, while Gavin aimed to turn it into the mobile Assassin headquarters it now serves as. Pacific From 14 to 18 May 2013, ''Altaïr II ''traveled through the Pacific ocean, before dropping off Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane in California. During a transfer of power from William Miles to Gavin as Assassin leader, Gavin used a book given to him by William in order to discover the Assassin locations around the world. Once the location of the Osaka Brotherhood was discovered, the ''Altaïr II ''left the Pacific Ocean and traveled west towards Asia. Japan After the ''Altaïr II ''stopped at Honolulu Harbor on 11 September 2013, Gavin failed to contact the Osaka Assassins. The ship traveled to the Philippines on 1 October 2013, where Emmanuel Barraza, the weapons instructor, re-armed the ''Altaïr II ''crew to prepare for a potential fight in Osaka. By 1 December 2013, the ship had docked in Osaka, Japan, where it stayed until 1 January 2014, when the ''Altaïr II ''was taken to Tokyo for New Years. During the ship's stay in Japan, its crew were busy discovering and rebuilding the Osaka Brotherhood, after which they celebrated the holidays. Russia By 15 January 2014, the ship had left Japan and was in the Pacific Ocean, traveling to the next destination, Russia. By 19 February 2014, the ''Altaïr II ''had docked in Vladivostok, Russia. After a clue in the book leading to the ship's crew discovering the location of the Russian Assassins, the ''Altaïr II ''sailed around Russia in order to dock in St. Petersburg. During this time, Gavin, Emmanuel, and Emmett left the ship, and went into mainland Russia in order to find the Russian Brotherhood's location. On March 26th, 2014, the ship docked in St. Petersburg. Gavin, Emmanuel, and Emmett rejoined the crew, along with a new crew member, Galina Voronina. Finland and Norway By 10 May 2014, the ''Altaïr II ''had docked in Helsinki, Finland, where Gavin gave the crew members the order to find William Miles, using clues from the latter's book. Having uncovered the location, the ship then left and by 1 May 2014, the ''Altaïr II ''had arrived at William Miles' bunker in Norway. Discovering bugs reporting the Assassins' activities to a group called the Initiates, William interrogated each member of Gavin's crew on a daily basis, until all suspects were seen to. Upon gathering their testimonies and reviewing the information over the course of several days, William gathered the crew and subsequently ordered Galina to kill Dr. Stephanie Chiu. Suddenly, Eric Cooper leapt to her defense, explaining he was the spy - however, Stephanie countered this claim by admitting her involvement through uploading his reports. Despite their intervention, William explained the order to simply be a ruse, deciding that the two Initiates were reasonable people and did not deserve execution. Mediterranean In late 2018, the ''Altaïr II ''was lent to an Assassin cell comprising Layla Hassan, Victoria Bibeau, Kiyoshi Takakura, and Alannah Ryan, who used it to get to the Greek island of Santorini in their search for Atlantis. Later on, they traveled to mainland Greece in order for Layla to locate symbols needed to unlock the seal on Atlantis' gate. After returning to the Santorini with Layla in the vault to Atlantis, the ''Altaïr II ''was boarded and attacked by the Sigma Team. Despite being wounded, Kiyoshi was able to fend off the attackers. Fearing for Layla's safety, they made the decision to go off the radar, leaving Layla alone. Crew * Gavin Banks - Assassin leader * Susan Drayton - Captain * Eric Cooper - Navigator, supervisor * Emmanuel Barraza - Armorer, weapons instructor * Emmett Leary - Computer expert * Dr. Stephanie Chiu - Medic * Nodar Ninidze - Chief steward * Akaki Ninidze - Chief engineer * Galina Voronina - Enforcer Trivia * The registry number of the ''Altaïr II ''is NCC-1701-D. This is a nod to the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation ''series, as it is the registry number of the ''USS Enterprise-D. '' * The name ''Altaïr II ''is a reference both to the brightest star in the constellation Aquila, and the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Gallery ACI_inthesameboat.jpg|The ''Altaïr II leaving Brazil ACi-DropOffPoint.jpg|The Altaïr II in San Francisco ACi-HereWeAre.jpg|The Altaïr II docked in Norway ACi-assassinsBoat.jpg|On board the Altaïr II ACi-Trap.jpg|Gavin, Susan, and Eric in the bridge ACi-ClosingIn.jpg|The ship's stern Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: Initiates '' * ''Assassin's Creed: Odyssey ''(mentioned only)